poundpuppies2010fandomcom-20200214-history
Credits
This is a list of cast and crew that have worked on the Hub original series Pound Puppies, which is produced by Hasbro Studios in Burbank, California. Pound Puppies is animated by DHX Media Vancouver and Top Draw Animation in Pasig City, Philippines, and was formerly animated by 9 Story Entertainment in Toronto, Canada. Note: The spaces between credits represent changes in the frame. Cast Principal Cast *Eric McCormack - Lucky, Ace, additional voices *René Auberjonois - Leonard McLeish *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie, Sparky, Fluffy, additional voices *John DiMaggio - Niblet, Mutt, Tiny, additional voices *Michael Rapaport - Squirt, Squeak *Alanna Ubach - Strudel, Mr. Nut Nut, Kugel, additional voices *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf *Betty White - Agatha McLeish Additional voices *Pamela Adlon - Gwen, Taboo, Seymour, Chocko, Gizmo, Henry *Carlos Alazraqui - Antonio, Venezuelan agent dog #2 *Diedrich Bader - Banjo Player, Worker *María Canals Barrera - Dr. Trudy *Jeff Bennett - Claudio, Crew Man #1, Yorkie #2, Howie, Robert Netter, Bachelor Bill, Waiter, Rich Guy, Mortimer, Senator Foster, Mr. Taco, Slacker, Sammy Kegelman, Agent Mugs, Bondo *Gregg Berger - Additional Voices *Ted Biaselli - Cuddlesworth, One Eye, Foo Foo *Clancy Brown - Sterling Von Oxnard, Billy Ray, Rocky, Tyson, Salty *Corey Burton - Dash Whippet, Al, Mr. Balk, Mr. Thatcher, Dr. Cooper, Gary, Darren, TV Announcer dude, Shagface *Jennifer Carpenter - Pepper *Gary Cole - Slick *Dabney Coleman - Mayor Jerry (Season One) *Clifton Collins Jr. - Weasel, Scar *Tim Conway - Wally Banks *Danny Cooksey - Yipper, Chubby Puppy, Security Guard, Chip, Biker, Teenager, Volleyball Player, Humphrey, Chucky *Georgina Cordova - Corky *Jeff Corwin - Cap Wilder *Rachel Crane - Tabitha, Muff Muff, Frannie *E.G. Daily - Dolly, Mittens, Whip, Tip, Reporter, Son, Mom, Little Girl, Twiggy, Grey Witch Cat, Daughter, Soccer Players 1 and 3, Boy, Scout, Taffy, Daphne, Puppy 1, Camelia, Babs, Dimples, Pupster, female guard dog #2 *Grey DeLisle - Shaggles, Dot, Tabitha, Buttercup, Mrs. Wyszikowski, TV jingle, Puddles *Eddie Deezen - Mr. Stankmeyer *Jessica DiCicco - Patches *Jeannie Elias - Millie *Dave Foley - Agent Rick *Elan Garfias - Additional Voice *Brooke Goldner - Rebound *Lucas Grabeel - Percy *Ellen Greene - Gertrude Washburn *Mary Gross - Mrs. Beasley *Bryce Hamilton-Battenfeld - Girl Puppy *Jess Harnell - Announcer 1, Official *Pamela Hayden - Toddler's mom *Glenne Headly - Miss Petunia *Katherine Helmond - Mildred *Dom Irrera - Princess *Myles Jeffrey - Teenager/ 2nd Announcer *Ashley Johnson - Toyoshiko, Gina, Amelia *Tom Kenny - Chuckles, Dogcatcher *Wayne Knight - Ralphie *Maurice LaMarche - Agent Francois, Jean Luc Glaciaire *John Larroquette - Mayor Jerry (Season Two) *Matt Letscher - Hunky Man, Ticket Seller, Ref *Richard Lewis - Buddy *Gavin Macleod - Captain Gumble *Tress MacNeille - Woman at City Council, Madame Pickypuss, Librarian, Restaurant Guest, Millicent, Puss Puss Galore *Anndi McAfee - Annie, Missy, Piper, Miffy, Tiffy *Sam McMurray - Rover, Dad *Hunter Parrish - Tundra *Jim Parsons - Milton Feltwaddle *Rob Paulsen - Suds, Yakov, male British voice *Luke Perry - Fang *Jentle Phoenix - Kiki *James Remar - Sarge *Kevin Michael Richardson - The "Smashinator", Mr. Ringbinder, Bumbles, Sid, Saint Bernard, Announcer, Sven, Race Official, Chubba, Mr. Grubo, Principal Delfuego *Charles Shaughnessy - Bingo, Ralston *Justin Shenkarow - Freddie, Freckle Face Kid, Dragon Mascot *J. K. Simmons - Lieutenant Rock, Mr. Withers *Kath Soucie - Trixie, Babette, Flip, Blip, Sexy Woman, Woman Reporter, Bulldog Puppy, Soccer Player 2, Greasy, Passenger 1, Yorkie #1, Big Jane Tucker, Ginger, Mom, Girl, Boots *Michael Stanton - Bobby Bill *French Stewart - Zoltron *Tara Strong - Little Kid, Lily, Zipper, Becky, Woman, Julie, Dolores, Old person *Cree Summer- Winnie, Cupcake, Spotty, Izzy *Daisuke Suzuki - Mr. Sasaski *George Takei - Mr. Julius *Dave Thomas - Agent Todd *Stephen Tobolowsky - Mr. Geekman *Lauren Tom - Dinky, Agent Ping, Amy, Jessie *Tammy Trull - Sarah *Frank Welker - Nabbit, Dad, Lackey, Napoleon *Carnie Wilson - Computer Voice, Olaf's Singing Voice *Paul Wilson - Mr. Biggles *John J. York - Harry, Passenger 2, Brutus, Bus Driver Season 1: 9 Story Entertainment (episodes 1-7) Opening Credits Executive Producers/Developed for Television By *Paul Germain *Joe Ansolabehere *Wendy Moss Klein *Nancy Steingard Written by *Writer Directed by *Richard Weston Closing Credits Produced by *Paul & Joe Supervising Producer *Tanya Green Producer *Marissa Collyer Story Editor *Bart Jennett --- Casting *Allyson Bosch Voice Director *Paul Germain --- Music by *Daniel Ingram Additional Music by *Steffan Andrews Main Title *Jonathan Evans for Spaceman Music --- Main Character Designs by *Martin Ansolabehere Main Title Storyboard by *Michelle Tessier *Thy Than --- ;(Episode 1) Storyboard Supervisor *Heejung Yun Storyboard Artists *Tom Cho *Suzanne Dargie *John Flagg *Katherine Lim *Michelle Tessier *Thy Than ;(Episodes 2-7) Storyboard Supervisor *Heejung Yun Storyboard Artist *''(Varies by episode)'' Additional Storyboard Artists *Michelle Tessier *Swinton Scott *Thy Than Storyboard Revisionists *Tom Cho *Suzanne Dargie *Katherine Lim *Adriana Blake --- Art Director *Tim Deacon Design Supervisor *Mike Helmer Character Designers *Migan Leonard *Karly MacDonald *Alan Stewart *Margarida Leong *Justin Darbyson-Billingham *Michael Tampoya *Myrthus Nacario *Mazish Naqvi Prop Designers *Blake Bezan *Peter Gajewicz *Carlos Garza --- Background Designers *Ken Ng *Joshua Gay *Ariel Villaverde *Jackie Lenko *David Pietila *Jean Pilotte *Jeremiah Seiden *Louis Norris *Kevin McDonald --- Background Painters *Kellie De Vries *Susan Menzies *Derek Holmes *Jordon England *Tom Cho *Micael Hitchcox Color Key *Matt Mozgiel --- Production Coordinators *Sean Benham *Vanessa Wong Writing & Production Assistant *Tony Infante Production Assistants *Michelle Awad *Rebecca Swift *Maggie Camara --- Editors *Daniel Frome *Yorgo Karakostas Assistant Editor *Adam Wiseman --- Recording Facility *Studiopolis Dialogue Recording Engineer *Eric Lewis Dialogue Editors *Elliott Anders *Kerri Silva Post Production House *Optix Digital Pictures and Sound SFX Editor *Scott Murdoch Re-Recording Engineer *Ric Jurgens --- ('''Note:' This list is compiled from several episodes, some episodes may be missing some of these animators)'' Animation Directors *Jennifer Sherman *Fred Wilmont Animators *Faez Alidousti *Trish Bartkiw *Darryl Bisson *Adriana Blake *Clement Chan *Leo Corcoran *Erika Danusasmita *Magda Eden *Violeta Garfunkel *Hyunjoo Kim *Nanju Lee *Hyera Lee *Ryan Menard *Jacob Menard *Igor Mesh *Matt Mitchell *Jeff Mitton *Allison Neil *Miebaka Ogan *Philip Rodrigues *Martin Sal *Katerina Savelieva *Mary Tanner *Ben Thomas *Anastasia Tolmatcheva *Huy Tran *Rich Vanatte *Candice Ware --- ;9STORY ENTERTAINMENT Production Accounting *James Johnston Technical Operations *Jitender Kaka Production Legal *Jill Fraser Business Affairs *Krista Barron Production Finance *Ryan Barnett --- Executive Producers *Vince Commisso *Steve Jarosz --- ;HASBRO STUDIOS Production Management *Mary Beth Bambridge *Kathryn Page Production Legal *Kevin Healy *Michael Jaffa *Deborah Uluer *Brenda Cullen Technical Operations *Bradford Keatts Production Accounting *Shalonda Ware *Jason Zhang Development & Creative Supervision *Linda Steiner *Brian Lenard Production Executives *Robert Fewkes *Sophia Hussain --- Executive Producer *Stephen Davis Copyright "This work is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use is strictly prohibited and may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution." © 2010 Hasbro Studios ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Country of first publication - United States of America Hasbro Studios is the author of this work for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos Paul & Joe Production Logo.png|A Paul & Joe Production 9 Story Logo.png|9Story Entertainment|link=9 Story Entertainment Hasbro Studio Logo.png|Hasbro Studios Season 1: DHX Media/Vancouver (episodes 8-26) Opening Credits (Title Card) Executive Producers/Developed For Television By *Wendy Moss Klein *Nancy Steingard *Paul Germain *Joe Ansolabehere --- Producer *Elana Adair --- Story Editor *Bart Jennett --- "Title" Written By Writer --- Directed By *Greg Sullivan (even-numbered episodes) *Jos Humphrey (odd-numbered episodes) Closing Credits Executive Producers *Chris Bartleman *Blair Peters *Kirsten Newlands --- Supervising Producer *Chantal Hennessey Associate Producer *Thy Than Casting Director *Allyson Bosch Voice Director *Paul Germain --- Music by *Daniel Ingram Additional Music by *Steffan Andrews Main Title Theme by *Jonathan Evans for Spaceman Music --- Storyboard Artists *Rod Amador *Jeff Bittle *Rob Boutilier *Rob Clark *Ken Davis *Kervin Faria *Alex Greychuck *Greg Hill *Jason Horychun *Hana Kukal *Chris Labonte *Rick Marshall *Swinton Scott *Tim Stuby *Michelle Tessier *Kent Webb *Mike West --- ('''Note:' Episodes 8-11 didn't list storyboard revisionists. Episodes 12-15 listed an extended list of revisionists on a separate frame. Episodes 16-26 only listed Li, Sales and Wallace as revisionists.)'' Storyboard Revisionists ''(Episodes 12-15)'' *Sharann Johnson *Christine Li *Todd Ramsay *Rob Sales *Tom Sales *Cory Toomey *Justin Wallace *Nicole Wang *David Wiebe (Episodes 16-26) *Christine Li *Rob Sales *Justin Wallace Main Title Storyboard *Michelle Tessier *Thy Than Main Character Design *Martin Ansolabehere --- Art Director *Garnet Syberg-Olsen Character Designers *Sean Moore *Gary Ferguson *May Wa Leng *Tyler Schroeder Prop Designers *Ian Bartolo *Colleen Holub Location Designer *Rod Filbrandt --- Colour Artists *Emily Carroll *Kat Laflamme *Keith Lee *Geoff Manson *Martin Smith *Ridd Sorenson Clean Up Artists *Chris Roberts *Dave Wong --- (Episodes 8-15) '' '''Character Builds Supervisor *Edwin Poon Character Builds *Eric Chow *Kristen Kingman *Choom Lam *Hyunjung Kim *Tin Ma *Josh Tin BG Builds Supervisor *Vince Orcullo Key Animation & Layout Supervisors *Brent Bouchard *Christ Leinonen Key Animation/Layout Artists *Greg Adams *Dan Dinnendahl *Matt Herring *Graeme Macdonald *Richard Rose *Dana Smith *Jeremy Tin *Steve Wedel Layout/Posing Artists *Lee Beer *William Bradford *Timothy Bennett *Paul Brown *Stephanie Campbell *Kuan-Fu Chen *Andrew Fielden *Holly Giesbrecht *Norm Kritsch *Stephanie Mahoney *Elard Meneses *Erica Pitt *Randy Santa Ana *Tzanko Tchango *Mike Tisserand *Jayron Zolfaghari (Episodes 16-26) '' ' '''Character Builds Supervisor *Josh Tin Character Builds *Eric Chow *Kristen Dingman *Nima Gholimapour *Kengo Ito *Jenn Jackson *Hyunjung Kim *Cchoom Lam *Tin Ma *Breno Nemo BG Builds Supervisor *Vince Orcullo Key Animation & Layout Supervisors *Brent Bouchard *Tzanko Tchangov Key Animation/Layout Artists *Edgar Bridwell *Graeme Macdonald *Randy Santa Ana *Jeremy Tin *Greg Adams *William Bradford *Erica Pitt *Richard Rose Layout/Posing Artists *Stephanie Campbell *Johnny Castuciano *Michelle Clement *Tammy Dubinsky *Alison Koch *Norm Kritsch *Corey McDaniel *Justin Pulles *Hamad Almuheiri *Kaylea Chard *Andrew Fielden *Brian Johnson *Reeta Linjama *Elard Meneses *Kristi Rose *Jesse Wilson --- Animation Directors *Tim Barton *Thom Mckenna Animation Revisionists *May Wa Leng *Denny Lu *Ishi Rudel *Steve Wedel AFX Artist *Ben Galewitz Offline Editor *Mark Kuehnel Online Editor *Tom Harris --- Production Manager *Kimberly Small Design Coordinator *Matthew Lyons Storyboard Coordinator *Russel Case Layout Coordinator *Alexis Desaulniers-Lea Assistant Staff Writer *Tony Infante Writers Assistant *Chelsea Meyer --- Additional Layout/BG and Animation Services provided by *Top Draw Animation Inc. Production Management *Othel Salinas Production Assistants *Cherry Cruz *Jessica Gueta *Regina Jesoro *Jon-Erik Apostol *Mike Nasayao Layout Supervisor *Chito Bernardo Layout Artists *Che Bringas *Brenda Garcia *Marlowe Garcia *Nalds Noriesta *Jerome Penuela *Alayza Vazol Background Supervisor *Edna Vitug BG Artists *Abigail Bailing *Nonie Cruzado *Paolo Niccolo de Laza *Mario Nolasco *Victor Sabala *Eufracio Torres --- TOP DRAW ANIMATION TEAM Directors *Lean Lagonera *Jun Lampano Animators *Jeannie Abille *Veronica De La Cruz *Mike Desuloc *Sarah Francisco *Emma Lampano *Sigrid Legazpi *Jonathan Valenzuela *Manny Marinas *Arnel Padios *Rommel Ponferada *Joel Quiocho *Peter Sison *Ryann Sy Retakes Supervisor *Junnie Victorino --- Recording Facility *Studiopolis Dialogue Recording Engineer *Eric Lewis Dialogue Editor *Elliott Anders --- Audio Post Production & Mix *Dick & Roger's Sound Studio Sound Editors *Todd Araki *Jason Fredrickson *Adam Mcghie * Roer Monk, CAS Re-Recording Mixer *Marcel Duperreault Foley Recordist *Rick Senechal Foley Artists *Ian Mackie *Don Harrison '''Foley Assistant ''(Episodes 21-26) *Bonnie Lambie --- DHX MEDIA/VANCOUVER Production Finance *Steven Thibault Production Legal *Sarah Tarry Accounting *Marjorie Artamia Digital Production Management *Zorion Terrell *Danyul Carmichael *Mark Lin --- HASBRO STUDIOS Production Finance *Mary Beth Bambridge *Cynthia Turkington *Jason Zhang Production Legal *Mike Eisner *Michael Jaffa *Deborah Uluer Production Management *Kathryn Page *Jeff Curtis *Sophia Hussain Technical Operations *Bradford Keatts --- Development *Michael Vogel *Michael Ross *Eliza Hart Current Series *Linda Steiner *Brian Lenard *Robert Fewkes Creative Consultants ''(Episodes 16-26)'' *Michele Boyd *Mark Wiesenhahn Executive Producer *Stephen Davis Copyright With the participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit This work is protected under the copyright laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition or use is strictly prohibited and may result in civil and/or criminal prosecution. © 2011 Hasbro Studios ALL RIGHTS RESERVED Country of first publication - United States of America. Hasbro Studios is the author of this work for the purposes of Article 15 (2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Closing Logos Paul & Joe Production Logo.png|A Paul & Joe Production DHX Media Logo.png|DHX Media/Vancouver|link=DHX Media Vancouver Hasbro Studio Logo.png|Hasbro Studios Category:Cast and Crew